


Reunited Love

by ElliottGrayy



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexuality, Demisexuality, Drinking, Eventual Fluff, Flashbacks, Friendship, Homosexuality, I hc Derrick as demisexual, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, OH ALSO Ricky is Derrick's nickname because they both sound similar, Romance, Teasing, aaa my first try at an oc, and maybe also bisexual, friendship? really?, just spreading the gay agenda, literally every derrick fic begins at Steinways lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottGrayy/pseuds/ElliottGrayy
Summary: On a cold evening at Steinway's, Derrick was drinking at the bar when an old friend runs into him. Turns out, the person wasn't really a friend- but an ex boyfriend. They both talk about their past, and all the things they missed out on because of the ridiculously long time gap. Derrick still faces confusion regarding his sexual orientation, but gets along quite well with his ex.
Relationships: Derrick McReary/Original character, Derrick McReary/Original male character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Reunited Love

It was 6pm, a cold evening in Liberty City. People travelled back home after working long shifts, finally getting some free time to relax, or hang out with their loved ones. Others worked night shifts, which lead to rush hours. This was the city life, striving, struggling, doing whatever it took in order to survive and earn a living.

It was quiet in _Steinway_ , a calm environment, given that it was a Tuesday. Weekdays weren’t very busy, not in bars, and other similar places for that matter. The city was quite unpredictable at times, but the citizens were well adjusted to that. Everyone had their own stuff to deal with, and sometimes, going out to drink was the only escape from the problems in their lives.

And that happened in the _Steinway Beer Garden_ , the well-known Irish-Italian owned bar, famous for its beer, and the darts. Many people chose to drown their sorrows here, get competitive over a game of darts, to end up fighting among each other. The bar was not very crowded today, as Derrick sat on a stool, drinking his pint of Blarney’s. He came here sometimes to chill, have some personal space, and also to get away from the chaos at his home- the McReary residence in Dukes. His life didn’t have much meaning and interest now, like it had back in his younger days, where he would be more active, rebel against the system, get detained and arrested for protesting, have civil disobedience charges against him- all ever since he was a _juvenile_. Bad, ugly things happened, and he made impulsive decisions, to save himself, escape long term punishments, even if it meant snitching on his own comrades- the ones who he swore to stick by during the conflict in Northern Ireland, and the entire liberation struggle. He had to admit, he did miss _that_ Derrick, the one who was optimistic, compassionate, charismatic, always raised his voice against any form of oppression and tried to radicalize every individual, with knowledge and experience. The guilt did stick with him though, and he used drinking, and his heroin addiction as an escape, a temporary relief to feel better and less miserable. There were bad days, but he did survive most of them, surprisingly. Having his own brother Francis McReary- the deputy commissioner of the LCPD- plot to _kill_ him wasn’t very pleasant, and it still bothered him, even though Francis was six feet under now, thanks to Niko, who was a close friend of Packie, the youngest brother in the McReary family. So much happened, and Derrick was still here, in one piece, sipping on his beer, thinking about the past and his life, because he wasn’t smacked out for once.

Derrick’s mind dwells on the memories, as he continues drinking and cherished his own company. After some minutes, he felt a man come next to him, placing an order for a pint of beer. He looked at him, and noticed that he looked quite familiar, a little _too_ familiar. He was about to say something as the man turned his gaze to look at Derrick, noticing him. Both of them raise their eyebrows, gaze matching. _Holy fuck, was it really…him?_ Derrick thought. Shit.

“Hey…” the man looked at Derrick. “…Derrick?”

“Uh, hey…Adrian, how…are ya?” Derrick raised a brow, smiling a little at him. “Recognize me?”

“Of course I do! Ricky, my man, how have you been?” Adrian smiled widely, hugging Derrick tightly.

“Alright, I’m still here.” Derrick laughed a bit with Adrian. “I hope you’re fine, Addy. It’s been a while, a long while.” he said, as they look at each other.

“I’m good, man, what happened to you? You’ve changed quite much!” Adrian remarked, looking at Derrick, head to toe. “Although, I do like me some silver foxes…” he chuckled, talking about Derrick’s gray hair and Derrick laughs, blushing slightly as he patted Adrian’s shoulder.

“Ah, just life. But I’m alright now, well, trying to be. It’s good to see you after a long time, I didn’t quite expect to run into you like this.” Derrick said and drank from his glass, looking at him as the bartender served Adrian his pint.

“Me neither! But I’m glad we ran into each other. I did miss you sometimes…” Adrian smiled charmingly.

“Yeah, me too. The world is a small place.” Derrick responded, and Adrian nods in agreement.

**_Middle Park, Algonquin, 1978._ **

The summer winds blew during an afternoon, as the trees in the park danced in rhythm with them. The park was fully surrounded by trees, people strolling, jogging and sitting around. It was a very pleasant sight, especially when couples sat in the grass under the trees, enjoying the weather. And one of those couples were _Derrick_ and _Adrian_. Derrick, who was exploring his sexuality at that time, constantly questioned his sexual orientation back then. It was hard to say that he was straight, as he occasionally felt somewhat attracted to men, but didn’t have sexual relations with anyone, unless he had a good bond with them and trusted them, only to find out and come to the conclusion that he is _demisexual_ , years later. He still remained closeted, fearing stigma and discrimination, as the asexual spectrum of the queer community was still subjected to gate keeping. Meanwhile, Adrian “Addy” Rivera, an openly gay man, who was Hispanic, and a year older than Derrick, met him at a small protest in the city. They got along well, ending up dating each other. Adrian was the first- and the _last_ man- Derrick ever dated. However, they broke up some months later, realizing their relationship wasn’t going anywhere, and both of them agreed that they would be better off as friends, on good terms. However, they lost touch because of Derrick going to Ireland, and when he isolated himself from the world because of all the shit in his life, his own bad decisions. Both of the lovers sit in the grass, Adrian’s head in Derrick’s lap as he lay in the grass, as Derrick was sitting. They did get some stares occasionally, which was expected because of the blatant and constant homophobia at that time.

“Ricky?” an almost sleepy Adrian mutters. “Have you ever…thought about _us_?”

“Yeah. I do, actually, quite often.” Derrick replied, his fingers gently playing with Adrian’s lush, black hair, tracing his scalp. “What makes ya ask that?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m too bored outta my mind. Or maybe I like you a lot.” Adrian smiled a little.

“Yeah?” Derrick chuckled. “Yous a sweet man, Addy. I like being with you.” He looked down at him.

“Mutual feelings. I told some of my friends about you, I think they like you.” Adrian said. “Have you told…your parents about us?”

“Nah…” Derrick sighed softly, after some seconds of silence. “I don’t think I ever plan to do that…not any sooner. Pa would probably kick me out.”

“Poor boy.” Adrian smiled, his hand reaching out to pet Derrick’s light brown hair, and some of the stubble on his cheek and jaw. “You know that you have to tell them sometime. You can throw back a tear gas at the riot police which they threw at you during a violent protest, but you can’t tell your parents about your attraction to _men_?” he jokes.

“You know it’s more complicated than that.” Derrick laughs a bit. “I don’t even know who I actually am yet. I’m still…figuring stuff out. You’re aware.”

“Yeah. That’s fine.” Adrian looked at his gray blue eyes. “I like you, Ricky. You better know that”

“I like you too, Addy. Don’t worry so much about us.” Derrick looked at him, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Coming back to Steinway, the men talk, catching up on lost time and laugh about stuff. It felt like a huge gap, as they continue to bond over a few pints. Adrian was still handsome, even though he had aged quite much, the nice hair which was once black, now had more gray strands. His eyes were still pretty and brown, some stubble across his jaw and cheeks. He was an inch taller than Derrick, wearing a simple outfit. Adrian looked at Derrick too, noticing his bluish gray eyes, which were still beautiful and _lively_. His hair was fully gray, he had dark brown eyebrows, his smile was charming, similar to his younger days. It was indeed a shame that their relationship didn’t work out, because so much happened, and they lost touch. And Derrick's confusion about his sexual orientation didn’t help either. But they were still good as friends, perhaps their bond would be stronger if it weren’t for the time gap. Two hours pass and the two ex lovers were still talking, laughing a bit, cherishing each other’s company.

“So, did you tell your parents, or anyone else, about your demisexuality yet?” Adrian asks. “And your… _bisexuality_?”

“Surprisingly, no.” Derrick chuckled. “I don’t think any of that matters now. It’s a miracle that I’ve survived through life, after quite a lot happened. And me Pa died long ago.”

“Oh…” Adrian looked away for a while. “I think that’s…valid. Whatever keeps you safe.” he nodded, taking another sip from his glass of beer.

“Yeah. I don’t wish to talk about any of the shit that’s happened. I’m alive and that’s what matters.” Derrick takes a sip from his glass too.

“That’s okay, Ricky.” Adrian strokes Derrick’s forearm gently, looking at him. “So…you still single?”

“Yeah. Kinda lost hope in finding love and attachment. I prefer solitary.” Derrick responded. “How about you?”

“Ah…me too. Haven’t found the _one_ yet. Men just love to fuck me over.” Adrian sighed.

“You? Single?” Derrick laughed, raising a brow at him. “That's something different. Times _have_ changed now, haven’t they?”

“I guess. Maybe I’m too better off without those men.” Adrian shrugged and chuckled.

It was nice to talk and joke about the past they had. Derrick still liked the way Adrian referred to him by his nickname. It was sweet and… _loving_. Just like when they dated, spent the nights together in bed, went out to eat and drink, attended protests back then. _Was there still hope left, though?_ No, no, it was too late now. They were good friends, Derrick tells himself internally. Nothing could happen now. Everything was kind of confusing, even after such a long time. And talking to Adrian, sitting close to him, didn’t make it any easier. Going with the flow was the only option.

“It’s almost 9.” Adrian sighed as he finished his pint. “I’ll have to leave, I have work tomorrow.”

“Alright…” Derrick nodded as they both get up from their stools. “I had a good time, Addy. I really did.”

“Me too, of course! This was much needed.” Adrian nodded in agreement.“I’m glad that I ran into you tonight. You’re still so _lovely_ , Ricky. You haven’t changed much, really.”

“Ah, thanks. I’m flattered. You still work your charm around, don’t ya?” Derrick smiled a little.

“Maaaaybe...” Adrian chuckled. “But only with some men. Not everyone is worthy of my charm.”

“I feel honored, gotta admit.” Derrick blushed slightly. “I’ll see ya then, Adrian.”

“Sure! Call me.” Adrian said, giving Derrick his number and hugged him.

“Alright…” Derrick looked at him, not exactly sure why he gave him his number. “So…I’ll call you for…?”

“I…don’t know, whatever you want to think of it. See ya!” Adrian smiled as he pecked Derrick’s cheek and walked away.

“Alright, bye.” Derrick waved a little at him and watched him leave.

_What just happened?_ Derrick asks himself. Was Adrian…still interested in him? And wanted another chance at their relationship? Or did he just want to see him again and talk to him? What if they meet again and _something_ happens? Derrick sighs, his mind wandering places, thoughts coming in very quickly. For now, he just had to bother himself. He hasn’t been with a man in _forever_ , and he had to think before he did anything like that now. The last person he was with, was a woman, which was months ago, too. He needed another drink. He sighs, drinking his beer, as he shook his head. Times had _definitely_ , but not completely, changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Bisexual Derrick is really cool. This was my first attempt at writing about an OC. Let me know if you have any thoughts. Your love is much appreciated! <3 Thank you for reading. Don't forget to leave kudos, or Derrick would leave a surprise in your car the next morning xD.


End file.
